The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks
by 90s bby
Summary: Forks has a problem, the teens have gone wild and the adult don't know what to do? Chief Swan has an idea, he's gonna bring his bad ass daughter to forks to teach these kids a lesson they will NEVER forget. So…Will it work? Or will Bella learn who is behind all of this and help him...and maybe even fall in love with this bad boy. Badass EDWARD and BELLA :D
1. Problem

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

**Summary: **_Forks has a problem, the teens have gone wild and the adult don't know what to do? Chief Swan has an idea, he's gonna bring his bad ass daughter to forks to teach these kids a lesson they will never forget. So…Will it work? Or will Bella learn who is behind all of this and help him. _

* * *

_**Charlie's Pov**_

"What are we gonna do with these kids?" I nearly shouted and the reverend shushed me. We held our meeting in the church, and I blushed a bit from my burst.

They all sighed, "We don't know what to do anymore Charlie" Reverend Webber said calmly but I knew just like me he wanted to scream it out.

"What can we do?" Jamie Standly asked nervously and looked form her husband to us. We all sighed and shook out heads out of stress.

"She's right what can we do, there out of control no matter what punishments we do they still find a way to not do it!" Cassie Mallory screamed out.

The reverend and Dr. Cullen managed to calm everyone down and once they were everyone was looking at me.

I sighed and knew what I had to do, "Charlie it's our only hope," Cassie said. I sighed and nodded, "I'll call her today and tell the school to send her over" I promised them. They all seemed to relax and we all left while I went home and made a phone call.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, its my second one and just thought of it during a daydream I had in history.**

**BE BREEZIE**


	2. HELP

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

**Summary: **_Forks has a problem, the teens have gone wild and the adult don't know what to do? Chief Swan has an idea, he's gonna bring his bad ass daughter to forks to teach these kids a lesson they will never forget. So…Will it work? Or will Bella learn who is behind all of this and help him. _

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

I arrived at Forks at noon; I've been expelled from the Catholic school I was attending in Seattle. Thanks to Charlie.

The bus stopped at Forks, and I was the only one who got off and said good bye to Miss Mary she was a 60 year old women who wants afraid of my appearance and we struck up a conversation.

I slung my 2 bags over my shoulder and I rolled the other two. I had for suit cases that held all my clothes for both hot and cold weather.

I got tired at two blocks and rested at the park, there were some teens there along with a few kids. I got my cell phone out called Charlie.

"Chief Swan" he said

I rolled my eyes, "hey Charlie its Bella" I said smiling.

I heard a sigh, "what did you do" he asked. He knew me so well. I heard voices in the back ground.

"Could you come pick me up actually?" I asked nicely, "im at the park" I added.

"Here in forks!" he screamed into the phone that I had to hold it away.

"Yeah" I said with attitude.

"Don't move" he ordered and hung up.

"Like im going anywhere carrying this?" I said to myself.

Charlie came less than 5 minutes. Im pretty sure he broke the speed limit just to get here.

"Hey Charlie" I said as nice as could with innocence I my voice.

He raised an eyebrow and helped me with my luggage. We arrived at the house and he helped me carry my luggage up then as I was about to put my stuff away he spoke.

"I need you to come with me somewhere" he said. I turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Where?" I asked slowly.

"Just come kiddo" he said smiling. I was nervous yet curious. I followed him to the cruiser and we were off.

* * *

He took me to the station. My eyes widen, "I didn't do anything illegal I swear" I promised him.

He laughed as he stepped inside.

"You're not getting arrested, I just need you to do me a favor…a big one anyway" he said smiling.

I pursed my lips, "what is it?" I asked. He led me to the back where there were about 50 teens and adults combined.

"What's going on?" I asked. Looking at all the people here, a cute one with bronze hair winked at me I rolled my eyes and turned back to Charlie.

"First tell me why you aren't in school?" he asked strictly. I laughed and sat down on his chair and spun it around to face him, I sat up, crossed my legs and placed my hand on knee.

"I got expelled" I said honestly and happy about it.

"How did you get expelled" he was fuming but not a lot.

I smiled proudly, "okay so my boyfriend was being a dick" I said with attitude.

"Wait you had a boyfriend?" he asked his eyebrows connecting into one.

I rolled my eyes, "not anymore, stop interrupting" I ordered. And continued, "So anyway I told him, so he decided to be smart said 'stick and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me" I mimicked his stupid voice.

I was laughing by know, "so what I did….oh my god you wouldn't believe what I did" I was laughing but truly laughing at this point.

"With you who knows what's possible" Charlie commented. I wiped my laughing tears and stopping laughing a bit, "so what happened then?" he asked.

"Oh yeah um….so I grabbed a dictionary, threw it in his face and screamed 'HOWS THAT FOR WORDS HUTING YOU BITCH!" I actually yelled it out and got a few head shakes form the people in here." And ran away after that" I finished story. The cute guy along with his friends was laughing while the adults tried to hide their laugh or shook their head in unbelievemeant.

I started laughing again, "his face" hahaha

Charlie smiled at me proudly, "you really are my kid" he commented. I nodded, "so why were you gonna call me?" I asked.

"You see these kids right here?" a man spoke I spun the chair and looked at the group of at least 20 kids my age all were either sitting down or leaning against the wall like he owned the place. I smirked at their wannabe_"bad attitude"_

"There out of control" he comments, his wife next to him started crying. Great: /

The girl with yellow blond hair that reminded me of corn just rolled her eyes at the women…must be her mother.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked them. Some of the tweens laughed as if they could be helped.

"We want you to do what you do best" Charlie spoke without hesitation. My eyes widen bigger than saucers, "okay let me get this straight, those bunch of brats that were in here you want me to scare them" they all nodded. Some of the girls scoffed I glared at them and they shut up.

"From what?" I asked confused.

"From what would happen if they don't do what they're told; make them behave" a lady with brown curly hair bigger than Mount Everest pleaded while looking at her daughter.

"Oh please" the girl had the same hair as her mother only a little less big. I looked at her but didn't say anything. i'ma remember her

"I can do anything to them and won't get arrested or the parents won't be mad" I tested them to see if they weren't fucking with me.

They all nodded frantically. I had a smile as big as the fucking moon, "pass"

I stood up and left, "alright im out," I opened the door and walked out. Everyone looked shocked and didn't say a word to me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them I opened the front door and yelled inside, "deuces" and left the building.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_'Cause baby we were born to be bad'_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, it's my second one and just thought of it during a daydream I had in history.**

**BE BREEZIE**


	3. Bella meets Edward and Rosalie

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

**Summary: **_Forks has a problem, the teens have gone wild and the adult don't know what to do? Chief Swan has an idea, he's gonna bring his bad ass daughter to forks to teach these kids a lesson they will never forget. So…Will it work? Or will Bella learn who is behind all of this and help him. _

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

Charlie found me in the kitchen eating cereal the next morning. I smiled at him before continuing, I heard him sit across from me.

After a few minutes of silence...

"Why won't you help out your old man?" he asked me, placed my spoon on my napkin and looked at him, he looked older than he was.

"Im no snitch, and…the only way these kids can change is if they want to" I told him as honest as I could.

He closed his eyes and sighed, I had a wicked smile on my face, he opened his eyes and my smile disappeared, "I gotta get to school, see you" I said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

I parked my silver bike, everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. I walked into the school and made my way into the office, Miss Cope did a double take on me. I looked Emo with my hair and wearing black all the time…but im neither Emo nor am I Goth. More like rockish I guess.

I had piercings on my each side of my lip…snake bites if you will. As I entered the school I saw a lot of people dressed in black with other colorful outings…along with slutty attire in black.

Ugh there killing the whole Bad ass attitude.

I went to my English class and had the teacher sign the note; I sat in the last seat in the back.

A girl with straight blond hair and cold blue eyes…she looked like a Barbie doll in black attire that just didn't belong.

"Hum excuses me" she sneered. I looked up, "your excused" I answered her.

I heard gasps, "you did not just say that" she threatened. I smiled, "Ohh honey I did" I talked back.

She huffed, 'do you know who I am" she said in a clear voice.

I stood up and looked at her in her blue cold eyes, "yeah some follower who doesn't look good in a wanna be bad ass attire" I yelled at her face and sat back down feeling proud about my comeback. She just stood there until the teacher told her to sit down in an empty desk.

She gave me a death glare, and I gave her one back…only better.

"Congrats" the girl next to me said, she had brown hair and muddy brown eyes and she didn't wear anything black…at all.

"And you are?' I asked her trying hard to be nice…really I was.

She smiled at me, "not a follower" she told me. I laughed quietly, "im Angela Weber" she answered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…why you like aren't…these people" I hope she wasn't offended.

She snorted, "you mean the wanna be bad asses of Forks" I laughed at her statement, I teacher told me to be quiet. I blushed red from embarrassment.

"That's one way to put it' I was still giggling.

"my dad's the reverend so I pretty much have a strict life…so im thankful that my boyfriend isn't like them also' she added "in fact I think me and him, Ben by the way, aren't followed into this" she said thinking about it.

I smiled, "I think me and you are gonna get along fine" I whispered to her. She smiled, "so who was that I just battled with?" I asked looking at the blonde Barbie again.

"That's Rosalie Hale"

* * *

"Okay so who started this whole thing?" I asked indicating the black clothing that just simply didn't belong on the people and on the school.

"That would be Edward Cullen" Angela's boyfriend, Ben answered all of a sudden.

"Dude I didn't even hear you sneak up" I congratulated him. He blushed a bit then when back to his normal tan color.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he muttered towards me.

I smiled, "it is" I agreed.

"So who's Edward Cullen?" I asked once more. Angela and Ben looked behind me.

"Im Edward Cullen" a velvet voice answered from behind.

I turned around and faced this really cute…no god, guy, "mum cute"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, it's my second one and just thought of it during a daydream I had in history.**

**BE BREEZIE**


	4. Wifie right there

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

**Summary: **_Forks has a problem, the teens have gone wild and the adult don't know what to do? Chief Swan has an idea, he's gonna bring his bad ass daughter to forks to teach these kids a lesson they will never forget. So…Will it work? Or will Bella learn who is behind all of this and help him. _

* * *

_**Edward's Pov**_

School….what a waste of time

"So" Jasper said trying to make a conversation, "so what?" I asked him annoyed.

He smirked at me, "what you think of the new girl" he asked me.

I smirked, "nothing" he raised an eyebrow at me, "she's just like any other girl in this town" I muttered.

"All followers" I said under my breath.

I noticed a silver bike in the parking lot, "chief's daughter" Alice said coming towards us and ending up kissing Jasper. Alice wore black….as always.

I spend first period avoiding girls who just didn't look good in all black, they didn't have the skin or personality or…anything.

"Followers" I muttered under my breath, "hey Edward!" I heard Emmett yell from across the hall.

"What!" I yelled back to find him next to me.

"Don't need to shout im not deaf" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "what do you want?" I asked him rudely. Emmett was only into this black on black emo/ Goth shit because his girlfriend said if he didn't they were through.

"Someone stood up to my Rosie" he whispered as I opened my locker.

My eyes widen, "who's the brave hero" I joked but was serious, Rosalie Hale is a straight up bitch and she knew it.

"Chief's kid" he said and left. I walked towards my next class when I heard my name.

"So who's this Edward Cullen?" the voice was beautiful I looked over at who said my name, reverend's daughter and boyfriend were with her.

"Im Edward Cullen" I said behind her. She turned around and checked me out, "mmm cute" and then walked away.

I stood there dumb ford, and went after her, "that's all" I asked as I walked alongside her she didn't stop walking, "yeah pretty much" she answered.

She wore black with blue and white, "another follower" I muttered and turned to leave her along when she caught my arm and pushed me into the locker.

I was stunned, no girl had every done this to me, Edward fucking Cullen, and frankly it turned me on; her face showed Anger and her cheeks were flustered against her pale skin, "look, im no follower okay; I was like this since the day I felt comfortable being who I am and don't give a shit about how I look and what people are talking about" she said and her voice was sexy; she let me go not before saying, "im scene not emo or Goth like these wannabe idiots" and with that she walked into class.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked me as we walked into History.

"I think I found my wifie"

**BE BREEZIE**

**check out**

_the year is 1918_


	5. Author's Note

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

_Sorry not a chapter _

_But I need ideas on what bad asses do cause honestly im not really a bad ass _

_So if you have any ideas so I could put in the future chapters_

_Review them_

_Thank you:D_

**BE BREEZIE**


	6. ESP

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

_Thanks for everyone who gave me advice on what bad ass do: D_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"So" we were in the cafeteria, and by us I mean Angela, ben and I, "How did everyone become so…fake bad ass"

"Edward Cullen, and his girlfriend Tanya Denali, broke up because she was a slut and he just changed, started wearing black and other dark colors; and others started to follow thinking it was a new trend or something." Angel shrugged the last part.

I looked around and I saw black on everyone, 'great" I whispered.

i had some work ahead of me

* * *

I had ESP (Extrasensory perception) it's a class where we talk about our feeling that just wants to make you wanna throw up.

"Hi im Dr. Drake" the teacher introduced himself, "where can I sit" I got right to the point indicating I didn't want to introduce myself.

"In the back to the left" I went and sat down next to Angela; a boy that looked like Barbie only the guy version introduced himself to me…again, "we should go out sometime?" I smiled sweetly, "im gonna say this one time and if you asked me that question again…you don't even want to know what imma do to you" he swallowed, "I want a man not a BOY" he blushed a deep red.

"Come on mike" a girl with big puffy brown hair grabbed him and sat down next to him in front of us, "good one" Angela praised me, "it's a gift" we laughed until the bell ran to indicate class had started.

Dr. Drake talked about how we need to embrace ourselves and not be a follower into the bad ass world; he then left for a while because he got a private call on his cell.

The guys moved around and a new blond girl came to sit next to the brown haired girl that was next to….what was is name the boy version of Barbie…Mike I think.

They kept looking at me as I texted my friends from Seattle; "can I help you" I told them rudely without looking from the phone.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" the brown haired girl said sternly, I looked up confused.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she pointed to Barbie boy and I laughed everyone looked at me, "bitch, I don't want your boyfriend; nobody want your boyfriend; that's why he's with you"

An ooohhh went out and the brown girl shaded a red, "you did not like just say to my like best friend!" a strawberry blond defended the brown haired girl.

I rolled my eyes at her, "fakes Hair, fake nails fake smile… Bitch are you sure you weren't made in china" she stood up and so did I.

Dr. Drake came at that moment and told us to sit down.

* * *

By the time school was out I had 2 girls wanting to kill me a Barbie boy wanting to date him…desperately, and a sexy bronze guy who I had to work with to figure out why he got into this fucking situation with everyone.

**BE BREEZIE**


	7. You're On

**The Wanna Be Bad Asses of Forks**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any other things mentioned in the story**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"This town is fucked up" I was on the phone with my best friend Kate, "how so?" she asked amused.

"this town has a major follower issue" I complained, "do you know the source?" she asked laughing at me, "yeah some guy who turned bad ass after his girlfriend dumped him and now everyone is dressed in black and….there ruining it" I wined.

She snickered, "what are you going to do?" she then asked, I sighed heavily, "I have no idea" I said truthfully.

"just show them how bad asses really are….show them who'd boss Bella" Kate suggested, I smirked, "what a great idea" I praised" bye" then hung up.

I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

**(A/N: thank you to Miss or Mr. Mystery Twihart xx for the help)**

I drove to school along with Emmett and Rosalie kissing in the back, but I got distracted by the huge crowd in the front of the school.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as I got out and went to see what was going on…maybe a fight I thought.

This was far from a fight….the whole front doors were graffiti, "what the fuck!" I said laughing.

Damn who had the fucking balls to do this man, "Mr. Cullen" an officer said to me shit, " I didn't to this" I told them.

I might be bad ass but not this much.

"Really then who did" he questioned, I shrugged, "I don't know, "that new girl" I pointed out.

"Miss Swan is chief swan's daughter I think she knows good from bad" he stated, I grew angry, "well I didn't do it…and you can't prove it" I then stated.

Ha take that fucking principal, the bell rang, "you may leave" and shooed me away.

I was going to get that fucking Swan

* * *

"I know you did it" I said to swan as she passed for through the lunch doors, she stopped and walked towards me, "I didn't do anything" she had on a poker face and walked away.

I kept looking at her, "I know she did it" I muttered to myself, "dude calm down" Emmett advised, I rolled my eyes and ate my pizza.

My cell beeped from a text, then I noticed other beeping and other…I looked around and saw everyone who had a cell phone had a text; I checked mine then looked at my friends

**Badass competition**

**The bad ass that does the baddest thing….**

**Will become the ultimate badass in history**

**Badass competition must be kept a secret you tell you out**

-_may the games begin_

I looked over at Bella and she was looking back at me with the same look she had…._**you're on**_

* * *

**BE BREEZIE**

Please check out my hunger game story its my first one


End file.
